theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
July 31, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the The Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 6:50 Flower1470 Hey silly Silly* Loving77 has joined the chat. 6:50 Loving77 Hey hey hey 6:52 Flower1470 Sup Peep 7:00 Dragonian King Hi guys 7:00 Flower1470 How are you? 7:03 Dragonian King I'm good 7:16 Loving77 soooooooo 7:17 Flower1470 Toontown is back up But Test is still down 7:18 Dragonian King About time 7:18 Flower1470 There are no bots in sight so it looks like they patched it for now And I heard the TP bots aren't working. 7:19 Dragonian King YAY!!! About time they did something right -_- 7:19 Flower1470 LOL okay im freaking out I was in a building and I lost 61 laff while I was in there I went back to the playground, and a few seconds later I get healed all 61 7:27 Dragonian King O_o Either... 1. The playground was struck by a full-heal hack or something 2. It's a new TT update/glitch 7:29 Flower1470 I changed the password for my account and I forgot it already -_______- 7:31 Loving77 ooo 7:32 Flower1470 today is just not my day im scared now 7:35 Dragonian King Scared of...? 7:35 Loving77 HACKERS 7:35 Flower1470 That I'm going to be terminated or something 7:36 Dragonian King You can't be terminated for something you didn't do. Unless you used a cheat without knowing Which I doubt ^ 7:36 Flower1470 you calling me a hacker now? :P 7:37 Dragonian King no lol But unless you accidentally activated some weird thing and "hacked" you should be fine Besides I know that's exactly what you'd tell me soooo 7:57 Flower1470 Silly, why don't you play Toontown as much anymore? 7:58 Dragonian King I dunno I guess I sorta got lazy and demotivated by all those Two-Faces lol Downsizers were bad enough 8:04 Flower1470 Yeah They are a pain Silly, can you name her: http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Tori_Meadows ? 8:09 Dragonian King Flowery Bugeyes 8:10 Loving77 LOL 8:10 Flower1470 :P UGH I JUST SAW ANOTHER SPOILER 8:11 Loving77 ooo 8:11 Flower1470 I thought I was safe on tori's page!!!! 8:11 Dragonian King loool 8:11 Loving77 Really -_- She's always with Yuma 8:12 Flower1470 THAT EPISODE IS GOING TO BECOME BORING TO ME IF I KEEP READING THESE But, if you think about it, we already know what happens. The good guy (Yuma) always wins. 8:15 Loving77 Sometimes that's not true... 8:16 Flower1470 Although Vector possessing Faker was more of a shocker. When? 8:17 Loving77 Shark beat Yuma one time. 8:17 Dragonian King BUT WHALE IS A GOOD FISH err I mean GUY 8:18 Loving77 Not at the beginning 8:18 Flower1470 Idk. Is Shark a guy? (#sharkbaitshipping) JK JK 8:18 Loving77 HISS 8:18 Flower1470 Yeah. In the beginning Shark was the school bully. 8:18 Dragonian King ooo 8:19 Flower1470 But if he seriously isn't a guy I'll have some explaining to do. :/ 8:19 Dragonian King loool 8:19 Flower1470 im horrible :P 8:19 Dragonian King Lily... if Whale's a gal... you're doomed XD 8:20 Flower1470 "doomed"? No, i'm dead. XD 8:20 Dragonian King Exactly You're doomed to be dead lol 8:20 Flower1470 :P 8:21 Loving77 File:Yugioh6.png <--- Shark being the school bully. 8:21 Flower1470 You have to admit that that face is hot :P 8:21 Loving77 0_o o_0 8:21 Flower1470 ROFL 8:21 Dragonian King What's he picking on Ash Ketchum for? 8:22 Flower1470 LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL 8:22 Loving77 LOL 8:22 Flower1470 OH MY GOSH 8:22 Loving77 that's Bronk 8:22 Flower1470 I cant stop laughing now XD 8:22 Dragonian King Well he looks like Ash Ketchum to me 8:22 Loving77 Yuma's best friend :P 8:23 Flower1470 That's the Pokemon dude, right? 8:23 Loving77 Yeah 8:23 Flower1470 Oh my gosh Silly now my side hurts XD 8:24 Dragonian King loool sorry 8:24 Loving77 http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Bronk_Stone 8:24 Flower1470 But you're right Only Bronk is a LOT heavier. 8:26 Dragonian King His new name is Ash the Fatty XD 8:26 Flower1470 LOL I'll have to make these pages tomorrow Ugh I have Top Toon to do tomorrow There's no one to nominate. :/ And I have a science test what fun. 8:29 Loving77 I can make them 8:29 Flower1470 NO ILL DO IT HISSSSSSSSSS 8:29 Loving77 0_o 8:32 Dragonian King :O LILY YOU DID IT WRONG You're supposed to say it like: HISSy 8:32 Flower1470 :P 8:32 Dragonian King Like Peep does 8:32 Loving77 lol 8:34 Flower1470 Peep I need a good pic of Tori 8:35 Loving77 ok 8:41 Flower1470 sometime today :P tyvm 8:44 Dragonian King ooo 8:44 Loving77 Not done yet 8:44 Flower1470 oh my 8:44 Loving77 :P 8:48 Flower1470 You didnt get me a infobox picture for Bronk 8:48 Loving77 Ok 8:52 Flower1470 Are you done? 8:53 Loving77 Almost 8:53 Flower1470 *sob* 8:55 Loving77 Done 8:56 Flower1470 Ty 8:56 Loving77 http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/Loving77 album/Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal gifs/yugioh-zexal-yuma-and-kotori-i0_zps2be595b1.gif lol http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/Loving77 album/Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal gifs/tumblr_mb6ts0NTkU1qgv58bo1_500_zps46845134.gif 8:57 Flower1470 LOL 8:59 Loving77 I gtg bye! Loving77 has left the chat. 9:00 Flower1470 i gtg ttyl Category:Chat logs Category:July 2013